Thank-you-for-everything
by Bjrn Hofferson
Summary: Henry “Hiccup” Haddock and his best friend Frank “Fishlegs” Ingerman are college freshman at Berk University. As they find their place, Hiccup gets caught in the mix with a beautiful girl who’s been through too much. Unfortunetley when things get too good something has to get stirred up. Will they be able to overthrow these challeges? Will The Gang make it? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter-1

**A/N I was inspired by a couple other fanfics so you might see a few similarities. This is a Modern AU (still don't know what a AU is. Lol). I hope you guys enjoy this! Feel free to leave suggestions for the story and leave honest reviews so I can make it how you want it. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

———————————————————.

_"Young man where does it hurt?" A voice asked. Everything was blurry and bright. I felt a sharp pain halfway down my calf. "My leg." I mumbled. I felt my left jean leg being rolled up. "Oh my gods."_

———————————————————.

I walked to the back of my car and grabbed a duffle bag and heat lamp. A hiss came from inside the bag. "Hold on bud. We're almost inside." My best friend since junior year of high school and now roommate, Frank "Fishlegs" Ingerman grabbed my glass terrarium. "Isn't it crazy? For the first time in our life we actually are living on our own." Fish said. "I know, but it's always kinda been like I was living on my own with my dad and his job you know?" I replied. "Yeah…" he said. We walked the rest of the way there. I set down the lamp and reached into my pocket and grabbed a keycard. I swiped it and heard the door unlock. "Our door is on the second floor, third on the left." Fishlegs stated. I used a key to unlock our door. It was a generally small room. It had a bunk bed on the right side of the room and a desk and office chair on the other side, and it had a window on the back wall. "I call top bunk!" I blurted out. "ok, whatever, I was going to take the bottom bunk anyway." I heard Fish mumbled. "We need to go furniture shopping." I told him. "Yeah definitely." He responded.

"Set the terrarium on the ground. I need to get Toothless out of this bag." I said. Once the tank was on the ground, I grabbed the bag of coconut dust and spread it out on the floor of the tank, then put back in the fake logs. He unzipped the duffel bag and waited until Toothless stuck his head out of the bag. Toothless was a six foot long ball python with jet black scales. I grabbed him with both hands and put him in the tank. I carefully put the top on the tank and turned on the heat lamp. "Good snake." I commented, thankful that the snake didn't try anything.

After three hours moving things from the car and putting things up I was exhausted. I finished plugging in the video cables to the monitor and started googling restaurants near the dorms. "I think we deserve to eat out tonight." I stated. Fishlegs thought for a moment, "Just order pizza. I don't want to leave the dorm." I nodded and ordered pizza. "I'm going to pick it up. I feel like driving." I said as I grabbed my jacket and wrapped my hand around the handle of the door. Fish just nodded. I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me. I quickly started to move to the doors, wanting to get there and back before nine o'clock. _Shit. I have to get a rat for toothless. _I looked at my watch. **8:05PM**. _Ok, pet shop, then pizza._ I start my matte black 1969 Mustang Boss 429 AKA "The Night Fury" and start to drive to the pet store.

"Yes can I have a medium pepperoni pizza?" I asked staring at the menu. "To go?" Asked the clerk. "Yes please." "Name?" "Henry." "That will be $8.36" "Here's a twenty. Keep the change." I say smiling."Thank you very much.", the clerk says. "You're very welcome...", I stare at her name tag for a moment, "Heather." I say to the raven haired girl. She smiled, "You can sit over there while you wait." She pointed to a row of seats. "Ok. Thank you." I say as I start to work towards the chairs. _This is a nice little pizzeria._ I look at my watch. **8:40PM. **_Cutting it a little close. _"Henry!" I basically launch out of my seat towards the counter. Heather hands me a pizza box, "Have a great night!" I look to the girl, "You too!" I walk to the double door, holding open for another customer, then walking to The Night Fury. I set the pizza into the passenger seat, as I pull out my keys. I stick my keys into the ignition and turn. The car starts beautifully, as I start to drive to the dorms.

I get out of the car and walk to the passenger side and grabbed the pizza. I lock the car as I shut the door, and start to walk to the doors. As I get to the doors I pull out my keycard and unlock the doors. As I walk up the stairs I hear a door open upstairs. I don't think anything of it so I continue up the stairs. As I reach the top I was looking to the bottom of the stairs thinking I dropped something when I went backwards. Something hit me and I started tumbling down the stairwell. I land on my back, and stare at the ceiling for a moment. Somebody else got up. A girl's voice started talking, "I'm so sorry!" I look over to the voice and I swear I'm looking at a angel. Her honey colored hair in a braid on her shoulder, positioned perfectly. Her beautiful blue eyes belong in the ocean. I try to talk but start stuttering, "I-I-It's ok-kay." "Sheesh. Did you really fall that hard?" She responded suprised. "No. I was just surprised." I say trying to get up. A sharp pain stings my ankle, "OW! I think I sprained my ankle." "I'm so sorry let me help." She says as she grabs my arm and wraps it around her neck. She helps me up and slowly get up the stairs. "Which room are you?" She asked looking at the rooms. "Third one on the left" I responded. She walked over, with me still holding on for support. She knocked on the door. I heard Fish get up and move to the door, "Finally! I've been starving-" I see him see that I was walking with help, and he immediately grabbed my other arm and put me on the bottom bunk. "What happened?" He asked as he grabbed a ice pack. The girl started to speak up, "I accidentally ran into him and we both fell down the stairs. He said he thinks his ankle is sprained." "I'm going to go to the CVS to get a elastic bandage. Can you take care of him while I get it?" Fish asks the girl. "Ok." The girl says. Suddenly my stomach churned at being alone with this beautiful girl. I grab my car keys and hesitate in giving them to Fishlegs. "You sprained you're ankle, and your more worried about your car?" Fish asked. I hand him the keys, "Don't crash it." Fishlegs shakes his head as he walks out the door.

"I never caught your name." I said looking at my ankle. "Astrid, Astrid Hofferson." She replied. I look to her. "Henry, Henry Haddock. My friends- or rather per say friend- call me Hiccup." I replied smilling. She held out her hand, smiling, "Nice to meet you Henry." A couple seconds of silence passed. Astrid broke the silence, "Can I ask you a question?" I looked towards her, "Shoot." "How did you get the nickname "Hiccup"?" She asked. Whenever anybody found out about his nickname the tend to ask about it, so he half expected it, "It's kinda because of two reasons. The first reason is because early into high school I got hiccups a lot sooo, that's kind of self explanatory. The second reason is because in high school I was super scrawny and a "Hiccup" of a boy. Those are the only reasons I can really think of." "Ok. That kind of makes sense. Another question. What's beneath the blanket over there." She asked pointing to Toothless' terrarium covered with a blanket. I looked over to the tank, "Promise you can keep a secret?" She nodded her head, "Go find out." She pulled off the blanket revealing the jet black reptile. She stares at it for a moment before moving, "Is that a snake? I mean obviously, but it's huge. Plus pets aren't aloud in these dorms." "I know but I had to take him with me. My dad said he wasn't going to take care of him." A knock came to the door. I jestured for her to put the blanket back over the tank. She quickly did so then walked to the door, before opening it. Fishlegs came in carrying a CVS bag and walked over to me. "Take off your sock." Fish said pulling a elastic bandage out of the bag. I pulled of my sock trying to cause as little pain as possible. He unrolled the bandage and started wrapping it around my foot. I looked to Astrid, "Thanks for the help. I'm sorry for keeping your time." She looked to her watch then to me, "It's fine. I probably better be going. Have a nice night, and, again, sorry for running into you. Bye!" "Bye!" "Bye!" Me and Fish both replied in unison.

———————————————————.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Keep an eye out for future chapters and please leave honest reviews so I know how to improve the story.**


	2. Chapter-2

**A/N I got a late start on this chapter so I'm either going to post it on Thursday or Friday, mabye Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy this! I don't own HTTYD and any characters created by Dreamworks **

**belong to Dreamworks, I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy!**

**———————————————————.**

I ran on the treadmill with a passion. I looked to my sports watch. **6:30PM**. I slowed the gym treadmill to a stop. _Four hours and twenty five minutes on the treadmill._ I looked to the distance on the treadmill. _Thirty six miles. _A grab my wash cloth and wipe the sweat off my face. When I was done I wrapped the rag around my shoulders, and grabbed my water bottle. As I walked towards the exit I turned off the power on the treadmill, and took two huge gulps of water. I closed the top of the sports bottle and started jogging back to the dorms.

When I get to the dorm parking lot, I see two people, one pretty scrawny and the other a mix between chubby and a little muscular. They're hauling things from a small trailer connected to a black muscle car. When I get inside I head up the stairs. I walk to the third door on the right, pulling out a lanyard with keys attached to it. "Astrid!" I hear a voice say. _Not this muttonhead._ I try to unlock the door faster to no avail. Sam "Snotlout" Jorgensen leans against the wall by my door, "Haven't seen you around recently. Have you been trying to avoid me?" I stare at him annoyed, "Yes." "Well you can't avoid a wall of muscle." He says satisfied in his confidence. I finally unlock the door and quickly walk into my room, only to see Rose "Ruffnut" Thorston sitting on the bed, on her phone. "You couldn't have helped me out? Snotlout is as much a muttonhead as usual." "I knew you were out there I was just curious what the idiot would say." I walk over to my desk and pull out my laptop. "Well what did you expect? He said something narcissistic, acted like I was into him. The usual, VERY annoying things.", I say looking up the my sports and academic schedule. "I know. I also relish in your suffering.", she comments. "Har Har"

Around two hours later Ruff throws a pillow at me, "It's only week two. You can't study that hard, then exercise, then do the work, THEN do your sports game, and then exercise again." I stare at her annoyed, "I can and I will. I have to keep my scholarship." I look back to my computer when another pillow makes contact with my face. "I ordered Chinese food. Go get it. You NEED a break, before you study yourself to death." "Fine!" I say exploding out of my seat grabbing my jacket and phone. "It's on 4th street East. It's called The Dragon's Head." She commented as I make my way out of the door. As I started to jog my brain wondered. _I can't believe this! Ruff I have to stay on top of my my grades, if I don't I have to go-_ everything blanked out for a moment. When I realized what happened I was on the ground. I looked over to my right to see the "scrawny guy" from the parking lot(Who's thin not scrawny, I realize now). I quickly get up, "I'm so sorry!" He looks over to me, and is taken aback, "I-I-It's ok-kay." His reaction confused me, "Sheesh. Did you really fall that hard?" "No. I was just surprised." He suddenly tries to get up, "OW! I think I sprained my ankle." I'm so sorry! Let me help." I say bending over and grabbing his arm, wrapping it around my neck. He stands up with my help, and we start towards the stairs. When we get to the top, I realize I don't have a location to put him. "Which room are you?" "Third one to the left." I quickly glance towards my room. _He's directly across the hall. Ha! That will be awkward_. I walk him over to the door and knock on it. I hear some movement inside, and a chubby guy opens the door, "Finally! I've been starving-" A face of surprise quickly took over. **_Blah blah blah_**

———————————————————.

**A/N**

** So quick explanation for the "Blah blah blah" I was getting bored of rewriting the first chapter from a different POV. All this provided was a little bit of exposition. I started writing this chapter when I was having a creativity block. Now I have come across some inspiration, and I can get back to writing the new stuff and not rewriting previous chapters. If you really want me to finish this chapter I will but it wouldn't help that much. Now this is a little bit of a mouthful but if you have any ideas for the story leave them in the comments and I'll try to work them in. Secondly, the posts for new chapters will be on Sunday. Third about every 6 weeks I'm going to take a break from writing, because that's when the school grading period ends. That means if I post every Sunday, take a break on every sixth week I will dish out 20 chapters per school year. I know that took a while to read but I need to get the information out so you know what to expect. That's all I have to say. Chapter 3 this weekend!**


	3. Chapter-3

**A/N **

** In consideration of the last announcement, I'll make this one short. Like I said last time, Sunday is release day. Most chapters will have a one week time period in between. I will label**** time stamps bold and underlined. Shoutout to Anonymous Noob the 2nd- btw lemons?Leave honest reviews and I own nothing! Enjoy!!**

**2 Days Later**

**——————————————————.**

I wake up to my alarm blaring on the other side of the room. I sit up. _Dammit! I want to SLEEP!!!!_ I grab my crutches, and make my way to the other side of the room. _This stupid alarm clock. This stupid dorm. This STUPID SCHOOL!!!_ "Hiccup! Get the alarm!" "Fine FRANK!!" I pull the cord out of wall.

After two hours of classes I calmed down a little. I was on a hour long break and I spent it at the library, double checking my homework. I hear someone come in, so I take a glance and see golden hair in a braid. I instantly recognize it as Astrid's perfect hair. She looked around and obviously spots me, because she suddenly looked suprised. She starts to walk over to me, holding a book-bag. "Can I sit here?" She asks. I gesture to seat beside me, "Feel free." "I want to say I'm really sorry, so I brought a gift." She pulls out a book. I stare at the cover for moment reading it. Eragon. "It's the first book in a series. I saw a few pictures of dragons on your computer slideshow. I thought you might like it." I grab the book and slide it into my bag. "Thanks. You know you didn't have to." She smiles awkwardly, "Well, I kind of did. I felt so guilty, soooo... I kind of had to." I stare at the book for a moment. She suddenly looks over my shoulder, "Oh no..." I look behind me to see two guys, one short and stocky, with black hair and a football jacket. The other slim and tall, with a crooked smile, blonde dreads, and another football jacket. They're walking towards us, and before I know it they're sitting with us. I soon figure out that the stockier, shorter jock is named Snotlout, after many shouts of "Snotlout Snotlout oi oi oi!" The blonde one is named Tuffnut as to which introduced himself, at least more politely than Snotlout. Snotlout clearly ignoring me turns to Astrid, "So, Astrid. What you doing at the library?" She scoffs, "The real question, Snotlout, is what are you doing here? Wait! Did you finally learn how to read?!" Tuffnut starts to laugh. "No, I came here to see you, Ast." Snotlout retorts. A sudden face of rage comes across Astrid's face, as Snotlout realizes his almost fatal mistake. "I SWEAR SNOTLOUT! IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME, AND I WILL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!!!" At the sudden burst of rage a few people at other tables immediately tell us to be quiet. Astrid sits down quickly, "Anyway. I was talking to someone before you came along. Snotlout, Tuffnut, meet Henry." They both suddenly realized that I was still there, and turned to me. I do a sarcastic wave, and they seem to remember that I was there. Snotlout speaks up, "Man, I'm sorry. I forgot you were here. I'm Sam but my friends call me Snotlout." The other guy starts to speak, "I'm Tyler Of the Thorston clan. They call me Tuffnut." I hold out my hand, "Nice to meet you." Neither one of them shake my hand, and instead just stare awkwardly. I slowly pull back my hand, "Well I think it's about time I leave. Bye!" They wave to me as I get up and walk away.

_Finally. Now where is a food truck?_ I walk for a bit until I find a food truck selling junk food. I walk to the front, and the cashier looks to me, "What can I get for you?" I pull out my wallet while glancing at the menu, "Can I get a two corn dogs and a medium coke, no ice." She nods and starts working. I glance around and see that girl from the pizza place, two random people, and Astrid sitting with a girl I don't recognize. The cashier sets down a paper plate with my corn dogs and my coke, "That will be $7.03." I hand her a ten, "keep the change." I start to walk to Astrid's table.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .

I look over and I see this raven haired girl staring at me. As I look over she immediately looked away. "Can I sit here?" I look up to see Hiccup, "Sure." Ruffnut looks up, " Who's this?" "Henry Haddock. You are?" He asked casually. "Ruffnut." I glance at the girl again. _Why is she staring at me?_ Hiccup starts eating a corn dog, while Ruffnut starts rambling on about snakes with Hiccup adding his knowledge as well. I looked over to the girl but she was gone. "Guys? Did you see that girl?" Hiccup looks over, "The one with the raven hair?" "Yes." "I think her name is-it starts with a H- H H H- HEATHER!" I look around for her and she's no where to be found, "if you see her let me know."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .

**Listen, I've been very stressed recently. Give me about a month and I'll be back. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll try to be back as soon as possible. I own nothing!**


	4. Chapter-4

**All right! Welcome back. It's been a hot minute, but I'm back. This chapter focuses a lot more on Astrid and her past, so enjoy. As always I own nothing, and hope you like it!**

**\--**

_"Help! Someone please help!!!" I screamed in desperation. He stood over her sinisterly, "No one's coming to help you or her." My sister turned her head slowly to me, "I love you so-"_

_\--_

I wake up in a cold sweat. It's not often I have nightmares about that night. About Him. My alarm clock starts to blare. Wow. Right before my alarm went off. I turn it off and start to get dressed for the gym. Ruffnut sits up, "Why do you go to the gym first thing in the morning?" I grab my jacket, backpack, and keys, "Because I need to stay fit for sports. I can't lose the scholarship." She starts to get up and ready. As I'm walking out the door, Ruff says, "Bye Ast." "Bye Ruff"

The doors of the gym had just opened when I got there. I immediately headed over to the treadmill and dropped my stuff right by it. I start jogging as I plug in my earbuds. As I run the dream replays through my head. The pain of the memory slowly drained away from the physical pain. The world dulls as I keep jogging into a run. I glance at a three inch scar on my shoulder. I start running harder. Sound is muffled. I don't care. Then I see his face, smiling sinisterly. It was only for a second and I know it wasn't real, but the pain. I run as hard as I can. The world goes black.

Ruffnut is standing over me. I look over and see the treadmill. Why was I on the ground? Ruff helps me up, as she hands me my water bottle. "What happened?" She asked, "I came around the corner window and looked in only to see you lying on the ground." I look to the treadmill, still running, "I just overworked myself. I'm practicing long distance running." I walk over to the machine and turn it off. Ruff grabs my stuff and swings my bag to me, "Let's go. Classes start soon, and you need a shower."

"So the Trojans needed a way to get behind the enemy's territory. Does anyone know how they did it?" He asks. I raise my hand. He looks to me, "Yes, young Hofferson." "The Trojans built a large wooden horse that hid the Trojan warriors. They then gave the horse to Troy, and the Trojans destroyed Troy from the inside." "Very good! Now think of a virus as the Trojans and say… food as the wooden horse. You eat something bad and virus attacks from the inside. It's our immune system's job to fight those viruses. Now how-" The door opened and the dean poked his head through, "Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Astrid Hofferson?" I stand up hastily, worried I did something.

I walked out into the hallway to find the dean standing with a police officer. "Something happened. Your roommate was assaulted. She told us a few details, but she said she needed to talk to you. Do you anyone who would want to harm her?" "No, not that I can think of." "She's in my office, but she wanted to talk to you in private." "Ok…"

I walk into the dean's office and shut the door behind me. Ruffnut shoots out of her chair to embrace me. I push her back out of surprise, "Ruff, Oh my gods… what happened?" She starts sobbing, "He wa-was knocking on the door, so I went to- to answer, and when I opened the door he just burst in, and was yelling your name, and I-I- I got up to get him out he knocked me out." She starts getting hysterical, "He-He's b-back…" I stare at her for a moment, "who's back?" "Dagur!"


	5. Chapter-5

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger, but my schedule has been annoying, so I've been using freetime to relax with friends. Sorry. Anyway, I've been thinking about making a second HTTYD story, so let me know if you're interested. I own nothing, and enjoy!!!**

I Walked slowly through the hallway. The past few days had been melancholy. It'd been a few days since I last saw Astrid, and with a biology test sneaking up, it had been very stressful. I sat in my chair, scrolling through instagram, when a godsend of a break knocked on my door. I scrambled to the door, to see Astrid standing there, looking worried and scared, "Can I come in? I'be had a rough day…" "Of course." She immediately walked over to Toothless' tank, and sat down staring at the snake. I shut the door, and walked back to my chair. "So… You wanna talk about it?" I asked curiously. "Not really. It just seems that my ghosts have come back to haunt me." "Oh… well feel free to stay for a bit. We got a projector and small speakers so we can watch movies. Are you down?" She thought about it for a moment, "Sure. Sounds fun." I connected the projector to my computer, then walked to the window and closed the blinds, "Any suggestions?" Visibly more cheerful, she replied, "How about… That new movie, The Call of The Wild." "Sounds good."

We had been sitting there for about an hour and a half before another knock came to the door. I walked over to the door, only to answer to Snotlout and Tuffnut, and behind them Ruffnut. I open the door more widely, "Hey guys." Ruffnut pushes her way in front of the others, "Have you seen Astrid?" "Yeah. She's been here watching a movie. You're fine to join in." I reply. Before Ruff can open her mouth, Snotlout and Tuff push into my dorm, and sit on the bed, Snotlout smiling like a fool, "You got any other movies?" I walk over to my computer, and sit down opening Netflix. Astrid moves to the top bunk, "Ruff, come on. It'll be fun." Reluctantly, Ruff walks in and sits on the bed, "fine…" "Is everybody fine with Star Wars?" They all let out statements of agreement, Snotlout practically yelling. "Good." I say turning on A New Hope. I climb to the top bunk, sitting with Astrid, when the door shakes, and opens. Fishlegs looks around confused, "Hiccup, what's going on?" "Movie night. Take a seat, young Skywalker." Fish sighs, sitting down in my desk chair. Astrid scoffs at my joke, "That's probably the only reference I'm going to get." Right as the stormtrooper hits his head on the door, my phone rings, "Sorry guys. I gotta take this. It's my dad." I climb down and walk out the door, answering the phone as I shut it. "Hey dad." "Hey son. I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to have lunch. I got a free space." "Oh, uhm…" "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, yeah. I'll try to be there." "Ok. Sounds good." In the background I hear a door open, and a familiar voice, "Tell him I say hi." My father sighs, "Gobber says hi." "Hi Gobber. Well, I think it's about time I get off. I love you dad." "And I love you son." I hit hang up and walked back inside, and climb up to the top bunk. I scoot over to Astrid. She yawns, and lays her head on my shoulder.

Most of us were tired by the time the movie finished, Astrid was long since asleep, and everybody was filing out of the room. I climb down to turn off the movie, when Ruff stands up, "Hey Hiccup… I have a favor to ask. I don't know if Ast told you but something happened the other day, and it's not entirely safe in our room. I'm staying at a friend's dorm, but Astrid doesn't have anywhere to stay. Would you mind letting her stay the night? I've got an air mattress you can use, but it's best she stays asleep if she can stay." "Ok. I'm fine with that. I'll tell Fish that she's in my bed, and we already have an air mattress and blankets so we're fine." "Ok, thanks. I'll text her so that when she wakes up she knows why she's in your room. Have a great night." "Thanks, you too." Fish rolls over on his bed, "I heard it all so no need to talk. Only sleep now." "Alright." I pull the mattress out from under the bunk, and let it start to inflate while I grab the blankets and pillows. After packing up the projector, I lay down, and drift off into my subconscious.

I scream out in pain. All I see is a bright light and I hear a voice, "get me 20CCs of anesthetic!" All I feel is the burns, "My leg… please make it stop." "Nurse, hold him down. We don't have time to put him under." I feel my left leg go so numb, I can't feel it at all. The doctor grabs something.

I wake up to Astrid's phone going off. I check my watch. 5:30AM. I hear her move around, "Ruff, can you grab that real quick… Ruff? Wait. What the FUCK happened!? Hiccup!" I stand up speedily, "Uhh… Ruff said you had nowhere to stay, and you had just fallen asleep so I got out the air mattress and let you sleep in my bed." She climbs down obviously uncomfortable, "Me and Ruff are SO going to have a talk later… well I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I rub my neck and yawn, "It's fine. Well now that we're both up, why don't you head over to your room and change, then we can get some Starbucks or something." She starts walking to the door, "Honestly, that sounds nice. Meet me downstairs in ten." She walks out, then the door and I walk to my dresser.

I walk out the door after leaving a note for Fish saying we already left. This is so great! I make it into the lobby, seeing Astrid sitting in a chair on her phone, "You ready?" I ask. "Yeah." We start walking out the door.

The sun was only starting to warm up the air, when we reached the Starbucks. I open the door for her, sarcastically saying, "M'lady," This is met with a scoff, "You're a dork." She takes a seat in a lounge chair, meanwhile I order two expressos. The door opens again, and a familiar raven haired girl walks in. I sit back down with Astrid, handing her the so vital caffeine. She smiles, "Thanks." I see the girl get on her phone.

We had been making casual conversation for roughly ten minutes, when I notice the girl stand up, "Isn't that the girl that was staring at you about a couple months ago?" Astrid looks back, "Oh my gods. I know who that is. We have to get out of here." The door to the shop opens, and a guy, roughly in his early twenties, in all black, wearing a form fitting sweatshirt, sweatpants, and sneakers, has ginger hair, stubble, and scars on his face. He hears what she said, "Too late, babe."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** Sorry for the long wait on this chaper, and I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but like I said, I've been very stressed. After this chapter it may be a bit before I upload another chapter, and I'll probably upload to my JP story, but I hope this was satisfactory for the meantime. Spring break is coming up, so have a great Spring break, and if you're not in School, just have a great week.**


	6. Chapter-6

**Hey guys! Welcome back. Gonna keep this nice and short, I hope you enjoy and are staying safe in this time of crisis. Remember to buy toilet paper and I own nothing (Except for TP).**

_Every hit stung. I felt a warm liquid rushing down my face. "Stop! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" She kept screaming. He turned and backhanded her. I felt everything go blurry with anger as I lunged at him._

He stood there, smiling, "Both of you. Come with me. Now… or else." I see his hand move near his hip pulling out a black object. A gun. I look to Hiccup while starting to stand. He slowly stands. We slowly walk to Dagur. He opens the other door and guides us to a forest green Ford minivan, opens the door and pushes us in, "Your phones. Now. I reluctantly hand him my phone, as does Hiccup. Dagur grabs zip ties and binds our hands, all the while smiling like a maniac. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the van.

It's noon by the time the van stops. The man steps out and stretches. He opens the side door, "Out. We have some catching up to do babe." He looks from Astrid to me. He pulls me out of the car, then Astrid. As I take in my surroundings, I realize where we are. Woods in all directions, and a small trail on the side of the road. I wouldn't have noticed it had it not been for a small blue mark on a tree, likely not visible from the road. He pushes me towards the trail, "Walk to the fork and take a right. Same for you babe." Astrid walks faster, "Stop calling me that! You have no right to even talk to me Dagur!" Dagur lunges at her, hitting her in the gut, "You better learn to bite your tongue, bitch." I turn to him, "Don't touch her!" I'm met with a fist to the face. Dagur grits his teeth, "Get up and walk, fish bone." I slowly get up, sending him a glare. He smiles. We walk down the trail, while it slopes into a valley. As we continue, I find it harder to keep my balance with my hands tied. We reach a fork in the trail, and I turn right. "Take another right at the next fork. When you get to the stream cross it. Don't stop." Dagur instructs.

After probably an hour of walking, I see a small, windowless, cabin on the side of the hill. Dagur puts away his pistol, "Stop." He walks to the door of the cabin and unlocks it, "In." We walked into the cabin, and immediately were hit with a musky smell, as if something died. I look to Astrid, her face in disgust and fear. Dagur forced me into a chair, cutting the zip tie and tying my hands and feet individually to the chair. He does the same to Astrid, as I struggle to break free. "Now I have to go grab some things from the van. Don't go anywhere." He starts laughing as he leaves the cabin, shutting the door behind him. Astrid and I simultaneously try to get free to no avail. Astrid stops moving and hangs her head. I look at her, "Hey. This isn't over. We have to get out. We have at least an hour." She raises her head, tears streaming down her face, "It's already over. It should have been over ages ago." "Astrid, what happened? Why does he want you." She hangs her head, "Early in high school, freshman year, I met Dagur. He was the most popular guy in school, always had somebody with him. To everyone he seemed perfect. Only A's and B's. Sophomore Football star. Popular and all the teachers loved him. I was a new kid transferred from a different county. Shy, quiet. I stayed back, hoping to get through school quietly." I didn't believe it. Astrid, strong, confident, popular, was defining herself as the opposition. Defining herself the way I defined myself for the longest time. "Eventually I met Ruffnut. She helped get out there, and that's when Dagur noticed me. Like everybody else I had had a small crush on Dagur, so obviously it surprised me when he asked ME to prom, and of course I accepted. Everyone was watching when he asked, and if I denied, I'd be Astrid, the quiet girl who denied Dagur, the most popular boy. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy. But that didn't last."

_I heard a knock at the door. I rushed to the door, to see Dagur, standing there like my knight in shining armor, in a perfect tuxedo. "You ready?" He asked casually. I smiled, "yes." We walk to his car, and he opens his door, while I open mine. Once we get on the road he turns off the radio, "When we get there suck in your gut. I don't want everyone thinking you're fat. Stay away from the food and drinks, and don't speak unless spoken to."_

More tears stream down her face, "I wish I had never said yes." I stair at her, "You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." She nods.

_Two days after the dance._

_The door bell sounded through the house. I jog towards the door to see my mom letting Dagur inside. He turns his head towards me, "Hey Astrid. Mind if I come in?" I force a smile, "sure!" He walks to my room and I close the door. He sits on the bed, "Come over here." I stand still, "Dagur, listen, I don't think the relationship is working out. I accepted you asking me to the dance, but I don't think this is gonna wor-!" He grabbed me by the wrist and threw me on the bed. He grabbed my shorts, starting to pull them off me._

"He raped me at 15… I- I- I just can't." She sobbed. "Astrid, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that he did that, and I'm sorry that he's back. But we have to try to get out of this. He's gone now, but I can say he'll be gone in ten minutes." She wipes her eyes on her shoulders, "yeah." I start trying to twist my wrists.

I got my right hand slightly loose as the door swung open. "Honey, I'm home!" Dagur laughed. In his hand he held a duffle bag. Astrid's eyes showed fear. Dagur walked to a table and opened up the duffel bag, "A surgeon needs his tool…" He pulls out a Vice Grips. I pull on my hand hard. I felt the rope slide down my hand. Yes!! I slowly reached to my other hand behind me and started working on the knot. I mouthed to Astrid, keep his attention. She lightly nodded. I slowly finish undoing the second knot. Astrid sees my other hand. I slowly move my hands to my right leg. I quickly undo the first loop of the knot, when Dagur grabs a wrench. Swiftly, I place myself back into position. He turns around, "Babe you made this so much better by bringing a friend." Dagur walks to me, "So your what, her new boyfriend. I didn't think this walking skeleton would be your type." Astrid struggled in her chair, "No! Get away from him!" He turned to her, hitting her in the face. I move in my chair. "Anyway, time for some fun." He laughed as he hit my shoulder with the wrench.

By the fifth hit I was in pain. By the tenth, I was numb. He walked back to the table, dropping the wrench and walking back to me. He hit me, as I felt blood dripped down my swollen face. It was increasingly hard to stay sitting still. Dagur walked back to the table, picking up a knife, "Now, Astrid, it's time to say goodbye to him." He walked back and hit me with his offhand. Every hit stung. I felt a warm liquid rushing down my face. "Stop! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" She kept screaming. He turned and backhanded her. I felt everything go blurry with anger as I lunged at him. Slowly I picked myself up trying to untie Astrid, as I pulled the rope off of her I fell on the ground as everything went black.

I slowly, painfully, exhale as I open my eyes seeing white. I feel a blanket over my legs. As I raise my head I see medical equipment and Astrid sitting in a chair sleeping. I lay my head back down. She's safe.

**Oh my lord. I am so bad at setting a schedule for myself. Well chapter six is done. Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I really hoped that you enjoyed. No cliffhanger this time. I hope none of you are upset about the more serious tones in this chapter. This is not the end. I'll be back but I have to take a break. I mean, I started this in April so this took a while. You guys are the best. In the immortal words of Terminator 2, "I'll be back."**


End file.
